Endorfinas
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: ¿Cómo saber que estás bajo su maligno efecto? ¿Quién será capaz de controlarlo? Shenny Clasificación K No flames please D:


_¡Hola a todos! Realmente soy nueva en hacer fics de The Big Bang Theory, pero realmente me encanta la serie y… después de un par de fics Shenny, decidí hacer el mío. Posiblemente no sea tan bueno como todos los que he leído, pero, espero sea de su agrado._

_Trataré de no irme mucho por las ramas; a veces se vuelve muy complicado. Mencionaré a Lucy, por si alguien no ha visto la última temporada, esto sería un pequeño spoiler. Pero solo eso. De ahí en fuera, no hay nada más que aclarar._

_Big Bang Theory no me pertenece (y eso es bueno, supongo), es propiedad de Chuck Lorre y Warner._

* * *

Sheldon estaba sentado en su escritorio trabajando en un pequeño proyecto; Leonard estaba con Raj y Howard eligiendo un regalo para Lucy. Sheldon no tenía ánimos para salir de compras y menos para pensar en relaciones amorosas. Esas eran trivialidades de la vida que prefería omitir.

De repente, mientras estaba concentrado en su trabajo, alguien abrió la puerta. Él miró sobre su hombro y vio un rubio destello, por lo que supuso que Penny había entrado buscando a Leonard.

—Leonard no está—dijo anticipándose a cualquier plática innecesaria. Lo que menos quería era una distracción.

—Sheldon, ya sé que fueron de compras—respondió Penny con cierto enfado—. Necesito que me ayudes…

—¿Y qué supones que podría hacer por ti?—preguntó él volteándose y mirándola con cierta superioridad.

—Necesito—dijo ella titubeando un poco, Sheldon alzó una ceja en señal de duda y la chica mordió su labio inferior—… necesito que me acompañes… ¿Sabes qué?—dijo ella dándose por vencida—Descuida—agregó con cierta amabilidad, lo cual dejó al genio con una cara de fastidio que solo hizo que Penny suspirara aliviada—, creo que podré ir sola.

—Oh, Penny, ¿y es por eso que entras mientras estoy a la mitad de algo importante?—preguntó él con su típico tono frustrado.

—Y es por eso que iré sola—murmuró Penny—. Bien, te dejo solo de nuevo, gracias… supongo—dijo la rubia saliendo del departamento.

¿Qué quería Penny? Que Sheldon la acompañara a una pequeña reunión de exalumnos, pero como Leonard estaba ocupado con los chicos, pensó, en un arranque de locura, que llevar a Sheldon sería una buena idea. No quería ir sola. Quería ir con "su novio" para poder evitar cualquier comentario tonto que pudieran hacer sus antiguos compañeros. Pero al ver al científico detalladamente, supuso que solo avivaría la hoguera de los chismes, y sabía que no podría soportarlo; especialmente si se metían con uno de sus amigos más queridos (a pesar de todo lo extraño que era).

Mientras tanto, Sheldon seguía trabajando en su proyecto. Algo pequeño relacionado con la teoría de las cuerdas que hasta un niño podría resolver (según los propios pensamientos del chico). Sin embargo, la interrupción de Penny le había dejado una duda: ¿A dónde quería ir la chica? No era su asunto, ni le importaba, o eso pensaba. Seguramente querría que la acompañase a ir a comprar algún aparato y no tenía ni la menor idea de qué hacer. Ella era así, y en el fondo, muy en el fondo, tenía la sospecha de que la chica sabía más de lo que aparentaba, lo que la hacía verse "linda" ante el género masculino.

—Linda—murmuró dándose cuenta de lo que había pensado—... Lindos son los pequeños animalitos peludos que hacen que las mujeres exclamen "oh, qué tierno"—continuó con su disertación—, lindas son las flores en primavera… lindo es su cabello cuando se arregla…

Se detuvo un poco asustado. Él no pensaba esas cosas. Él era racional, era un genio y no se dejaba vencer por los innecesarios impulsos humanos. Cerró la computadora de golpe y se levantó para tomar un poco de agua y despejar esas ideas mundanas.

Y si bien era cierto que desde que había conocido a Amy, se había suavizado un poco tocante a los temas de relaciones de pareja. Según los chicos, "había avanzado de parecer un ciborg, a parecer un tipo raro de zombi". Pero nunca se había dejado llevar por las endorfinas.

—Endorfinas—dijo con desprecio—, cegando la mente de las personas brillantes.

¿Serían ellas capaces de causarle semejante daño a Sheldon Cooper? ¿El aclamado Doctor Sheldon Lee Cooper? No podía ser cierto. No podía estar sucediéndole a él. Y en cualquier caso, ella estaba en una relación con Leonard, su amigo. Y según el código social, una persona no puede enamorarse de la novia de su amigo. Y menos pensar en robársela. O en engañar a su propia novia. Y según su propio código, él no debía pensar en semejantes cosas.

Pero, ¿qué era lo que estaba pasando con él? Penny era Penny y simplemente no podía estar sintiendo eso. No conscientemente. Eran las feromonas… ellas y el sistema límbico le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Era simple, una reacción química que necesitaba ser controlada en el instante. Seguramente y por alguna razón desconocida para él, la segregación de feromonas de Penny se había vuelto tan constante y fuerte que su sistema simplemente se había rendido.

—Pero… ¿qué hacer para combatirlo?—preguntó al aire.

—¿Combatir qué?—preguntó Penny apareciendo de la nada, ocasionando un sobresalto en el genio— Sheldon, ¿de nuevo vinieron los morkas a comerte?

—Son Morlocks—corrigió él tratando de sobreponerse, se incorporó y tomó su postura habitual para corregir—, se llaman Morlocks, Penny, y comen carne humana. Es natural que uno sienta cierto temor; sin embargo, esa no es la causa de mi… incertidumbre—añadió no sabiendo cómo denominar lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Sí, como sea—dijo Penny dejándose caer en el sofá. Sheldon la miró con severidad y notó que no se había cambiado de ropa—, ¿te molesta si me quedo un rato por aquí?

—Bien, tomando en cuenta que estaba trabajando y que estoy lidiando con un "caso de incertidumbre", podría pensar que sabrías la respuesta a tu pregunta—respondió él tratando de hacer que la chica que tenía cerca se fuera de regreso a su departamento—; sin embargo, creo que mencionaste algo sobre "salir". ¿No deberías alistarte como es propio de ti?

—Decidí que no iré—respondió la rubia con desgano—, prefiero quedarme en casa, o en este caso aquí—miró al chico y este simplemente frunció el ceño—. Nadie de los que irán a esa "estúpida reunión pretenciosa"—señaló con un tono más o menos irónico—me cayó bien durante la secundaria.

—De acuerdo—dijo Sheldon mirando su escritorio y caminando hacia él—, puedes quedarte; yo continuaré mi trabajo.

—Sí, como sea.

Él se sentó de nuevo en su escritorio y abrió la computadora. La chica encendió la televisión y comenzó a cambiar canales rápidamente. Por momentos, él daba un vistazo a los movimientos de la chica, quien estaba realmente aburrida y parecía estar molesta por no haber ido a esa reunión. De repente, comenzó a sonar "You belong to me", de Taylor Swift y Penny comenzó a cantar.

—¿Es necesario que hagas eso?—preguntó Sheldon irritado después del coro.

—Oh, vamos Sheldon—dijo Penny fastidiada—. No puedo creer que no comprendas eso. Además, viene mi parte favorita de la canción, cuando Taylor por fin va al baile con el chico que le gusta.

—No veo por qué una canción que habla sobre una chica diciéndole a su amigo que lo ama puede ser tan especial—dijo Sheldon secamente. Penny gruñó como solía hacer cuando estaba desesperada—; además, supongo que ella no sabía que intentar robarle el novio a una chica es mal visto por la sociedad.

—No quería robárselo—refutó ella mientras cambiaba de canales—. Ella sabía que él estaba en una mala relación, discutían todo el tiempo, y quería hacerle ver que ella era la ideal para él.

—Pero aun así…

—Así es el amor, Sheldon—terminó la rubia secamente—. Sé que no lo entiendes, pero cuando te enamoras, no te fijas en quién, o si está bien o no, el corazón solamente te dice que lo amas…

—Es el sistema límbico—corrigió Sheldon dándose la vuelta y mirándola. Penny frunció la boca sabiendo que se aproximaba un Sheldon-sermón—, que recibe las señales de las endorfinas. Estas causan una adicción y es todo. Es una reacción química. Aunque concuerdo en que estas no eligen con claridad al candidato en cuestión. Puede ser un amigo, un compañero de trabajo o un extraño en un barrio perdido de Finlandia.

—¿Intentas decirme algo, Sheldon?—dijo Penny habiendo captado una parte del mensaje.

—Tal vez que si estás perdida en Finlandia puedas encontrar una pareja—terminó Sheldon y continuó con su trabajo.

¿Por qué había dicho eso? Estaba acercándose a un callejón sin salida. Debía encontrar una cura para esa enfermedad. Un remedio para su mal y un catalizador que detuviera la reacción. Si solo las estúpidas endorfinas lo hubieran dejado en paz, hubiera podido responder con brillantez al comentario de Penny y no sentirse como si hubiera hablado de más.

—Sheldon—dijo Penny e inmediatamente él se dio la vuelta quedando a centímetros de ella. Se sintió acosado y se alejó un poco—, ¿qué haces?

—Penny, ¿has considerado algo que se llama espacio personal?

—Lo siento—espetó ella alejándose un poco—, ¿así está mejor?

—Sí, un poco. ¿Qué quieres?

—Me voy a ir a mi departamento, gracias por dejarme quedar aquí—respondió ella tranquilamente, aunque se veía un poco desilusionada. Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo cual hizo que Sheldon tuviera escalofríos.

—De acuerdo—dijo él recobrando su compostura.

Ella salió del departamento de nuevo y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Él se tocó la mejilla y la limpió como si le hubiera dejado gérmenes y recordó cuando ella y Amy lo besaron en la competencia que tuvieron.

Era ilógico pensar que ese simple beso le hubiera causado escalofríos. Antes había recibido besos (muy a la fuerza), pero nunca antes había sentido algo similar. Dejó escapar un suspiro y se sorprendió por ello. Si sus endorfinas estaban molestándolo, solo habría una manera de saberlo. Si era necesario morir en el intento, lo haría en nombre de la ciencia.

—Penny, Penny, Penny—dijo mientras daba su toquido habitual.

—¿Qué?—dijo abriendo la puerta y él se acercó rápidamente, sin tiempo a que ella pudiera defenderse. Y hubiera sido un beso si alguno de ellos hubiera cerrado los ojos, o por lo menos entrado en su papel. Más bien solo parecía que Sheldon pegó sus labios con los de ella y se retiró— ¡¿Pero qué haces?!

—Un experimento que podría salvar muchas vidas—dijo el parándose derecho y escondiendo una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¡¿Y por eso me besas?!

—Bueno, a veces hay que perder para poder ganar algo—dijo él no sabiendo qué contestar y ella gruñó y azotó la puerta—. Endorfinas, estúpidas endorfinas que causan adicción—pensó Sheldon dirigiéndose a su departamento. Entró y se sentó en su lugar, tocándose los labios y pensando que ese era el final de toda su maravillosa carrera.

—Sheldon—dijo Penny entrando al departamento y captó al genio tocándose sus labios—, ¿qué intentabas precisamente?—preguntó no sabiendo si quería saber la respuesta. Si Sheldon lo había hecho, era poco probable que quisiera aprovecharse de ella, y lo menos que podía hacer era preguntar qué quería realmente.

—Quería saber si las endorfinas tenían efecto sobre mí—respondió claramente, ella ladeó un poco la cabeza—. Las endorfinas son…

—Sí, acabas de explicarlo hace rato—interrumpió la rubia sorprendiéndose—… pero… ¿Eso quiere decir que—comenzó a decir ella y se llevó una mano a la boca—Sheldon, ¿estás diciendo que te enamoraste?

—Nunca dije semejante cosa—respondió él sinceramente. Ella se mordió el labio y se sentó junto a él, lo que hizo que se sintiera un poco incómodo—. Sin embargo, te recuerdo que tienes un compromiso social con Leonard.

—Y si a esas vamos—dijo Penny mirándolo a los ojos—, tú tienes algo extraño con Amy… ¿te enamoraste de Amy y quieres saber cómo besarla?—preguntó tratando de llegar a algo, lo que fuera.

—Yo… tampoco dije eso…

—Esto está de locos—dijo la rubia recargando su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, suspiró, se levantó y cerró la puerta, suspiró de nuevo y se sentó junto al chico, quien la miraba detenidamente y sin entender qué sucedía—. Bien, cierra los ojos—ordenó ella con inseguridad.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso?

—¡Tú hazlo! ¡hazlo antes de que me arrepienta de esto!—comandó ella nerviosamente. Él cerro sus ojos tal como ella le había dicho y ella suspiró— Ahora, relájate y cuando sientas mis labios, procura no asustarte, ¿de acuerdo?—él asintió nerviosamente.

Ella se acercó lentamente, él abrió uno de sus ojos y la vio cómo titubeaba al acercarse. Acortó distancia y sucedió. Sus labios hicieron contacto. Por un momento él trató de retirarse, pero recordó la orden que la rubia le había dado, así que simplemente dejó que ella lo guiara. Además, los escalofríos se habían convertido en un vacío en el estómago, seguido de una electricidad que recorría su cuerpo. Penny tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo acercó más a ella. Movió sus labios lentamente, y se separó un poco, dejando su frente pegada a la de él.

—Eso—dijo en susurro—, eso es un beso Sheldon. Solo debes dejar que fluya y ya.

—Pero…—contestó él sin abrir los ojos

—¿Sabes lo complicado que es besarte y desear que no termine?

—Son las…

—Serán ellas, será una reacción química como dices… será adictivo—dijo ella suavemente—… pero es una sensación increíble.

Sheldon se separó enseguida y miró a la chica rubia, quien le sonrió dulcemente. Maldijo una vez más a las endorfinas y antes de que dijera nada, los chicos entraron.

—¿Qué tal pasaron su tarde?—preguntó Leonard dejando un par de bolsas al lado del sofá.

—Nada fuera de lo común—respondió Sheldon seriamente—. Comprobé un par de teorías y ahora me doy cuenta de que viví engañado durante años.

—¿Descubriste que en realidad eres un alien y sabes de qué planeta vienes?—preguntó Howard irónicamente.

—He descubierto el efecto que tienen las endorfinas en mí. Bazzinga—dijo con su habitual tono de broma. Penny lo miró por un momento y él guiñó el ojo, de una manera tan natural que solo provocó una sonrisa pícara en la rubia.

—Era más fácil que dijeras lo del alien—dijo Leonard riendo.

Dentro de sí, Sheldon estaba confundido, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que ese experimento tendría que repetirse un par de veces más para poder ser comprobado.

* * *

_¡Final precipitado! Lo siento chicos, realmente quería darle un final decente, pero terminó de esa manera. _

_Espero que les haya gustado. Si dejan un review, por favor no me envíen tomatazos. Ya he hecho mucha salsa de tomate DX_

_¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
